


dreamboy

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dreaming and First Meetings, Dreams, M/M, Markun Couple, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), meeting in real life, soft, soulmates?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: jeno doesn't think the boy in his dreams is real. he just seems to good to be true.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: jeno love club





	dreamboy

The dreams were becoming more frequent and Jeno didn’t know what to make of them. He has had dreams before but something about these ones just felt so  _ real _ . The dreams felt like Jeno was just reliving memories. They couldn’t be though. The other man in his dreams was a stranger. He has no recollection of ever meeting him. He was just a random man that Jeno’s brain must have made up, but Jeno was falling in love with him. With the dreams happening every night, it became harder for Jeno to ignore the ever-growing feelings. 

He has dreamt so much about this random man that even his friends know who he is. They tease Jeno relentlessly for his dream boyfriend. The dream last night made him realize that he was more than just a boyfriend, Jeno was married to this random man. Jeno was married and absolutely none of it was real.

Jeno sighs and takes another sip of the coffee that Jisung had placed in front of him at the cafe. He was tired and didn’t know how to combat it. Every time he closed his eyes he dreamed of  _ him.  _ This dream man named Kim Jungwoo. His husband.

God, maybe Jeno needs therapy.

“Still not sleeping well?” Kun asks sympathetically and Jeno nods sadly.

“Every time I close my eyes, he just appears. Then I wake up and I’m sad because I miss him. He’s not even real?” Jeno rubs at his eyes harshly as Kuns nods and Mark hums.

“Maybe he’s your soulmate? The universe is like trying to show you your perfect match?” Mark says it with big eyes and Jeno smiles softly. That’s a nice thought. Not at all plausible, but it’s nice to think that.

“You read too many books,” Kun teases gently. 

Jeno smiles as Mark ducks his head to hide a blush and he can’t help but feel a sense of longing. He wants a relationship like theirs. The only issue with that though is that he wants that relationship with Jungwoo. He doesn’t even know if Jungwoo is real.

“It is a pretty thought though. The universe saw how badly my last relationship ended and decided to show me that there was hope after all,” Jeno gives a bitter smile as Mark directs a frown in his direction.

“Hey, he was an asshole and we do not talk about him.”

Jeno shakes his head fondly, “He used to be your best friend.”

“Yeah and then he cheated on you and honestly I feel like I upgraded in the friend department.” Mark’s foot knocks against his under the table and Jeno can’t help but feel warm. Mark really was the best person.

“I agree. You are a much better friend to Mark.” Kun wraps his arm around the back of Mark’s chair and Jeno giggles. He really does love his best friends.

They usually hang out at this cafe because it’s where Jisung works and they like to be around him even if he was working. This was Jeno’s safe place and it brings him joy that his friends love it just as much as him. 

The three sitting at the table continue to converse. They were catching up on how school and work were going for them all. Jeno couldn’t help but giggle whenever Kun randomly decided to fluster Mark. They really were the cutest couple.

“Jungwoo?” Jisung’s voice reading out a customer’s name caused all three of them to freeze in place. 

Mark instantly stood and looked over Jeno’s head to see who had answered to that name. Kun was looking at Jeno with shocked eyes and Jeno was just frozen. He couldn’t move. He didn’t want to look behind him and see the man. What if it wasn’t the Jungwoo from his dreams? What would he do if it was him?

“Dude, turn around! Is it him?” Mark asks quickly.

“I don’t want to look,” Jeno responds. He can feel his hands beginning to shake.

“Jen, turn around. You need to answer this question for yourself.” Jeno closes his eyes. Curse Kun’s sensibility. 

Jeno takes a deep breath before turning in his chair. He slowly opens his eyes and is met with the sight of someone that he thought didn’t exist outside of his dreams. The gasp that leaves him is an involuntary response but he can’t help it. Jungwoo is there. Jungwoo is real. Jungwoo is staring right at him?

Whipping his head back around he is met with the curious eyes of his friends. He nods his head before dropping it down to the table. He cannot cry in public. He can’t cry over a boy who doesn’t know that he exists.

Mark kicking his shin makes him sit up and glare at his friend, “What the fuck was that—”

“Excuse me?” 

A gentle voice interrupts his sentence and Jeno is thrown back into a world that doesn’t exist. He remembers late-night kisses. He remembers date nights. He remembers Jungwoo crying as he proposes to him. He remembers their wedding. He remembers every little argument. Everything he remembers everything and not one single bit of it was real.

“Yes?” Jeno asks softly while turning around, resisting the urge to cry from just seeing Jungwoo’s face in person.

“Jeno. Your name is Jeno right?” Jeno blinks rapidly as he stares at a nervous Jungwoo.

“Yeah. Yes, I am. You’re Jungwoo.” He doesn’t need to ask it as a question. He already knows the answer. The fact that Jungwoo knows him though catches him off guard.

“Yeah.” The two just stare at each other and Jeno feels the tears well up in his eyes.

“Shit,” he laughs while rubbing at his eyes. Only he would cry in front of someone he just met.

“Oh baby, wait. No, no, no.” He feels arms wrap around him and he instantly relaxes into the embrace. Yeah, this is his Jungwoo.

“Are you really him?” He can hear the awe in Kun’s voice and if he wasn’t so preoccupied with trying to not cry he would probably be in the same boat. Jungwoo was real.

“I believe so. You had the dreams too?” Jeno looks up when hands go into his hair and he smiles up at Jungwoo. He nods.

“Yeah, I didn’t think you were real,” Jeno admits shyly. He watches as a smile grows on Jungwoo’s face and tears form in his eyes.

“I thought you were too good to be true,” Jungwoo whispers it for just him to hear and Jeno melts. 

This is him. This is his Jungwoo. This is his person. Maybe Mark was right about soulmates because Jeno has never felt more complete in his life. Maybe the universe was looking out for Jeno.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: sincerelyjeno


End file.
